


Throwing Punches

by moon_raes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, In which Connor gets angry when people he cares about are stupid, Other, but the boy can't express his feelings very well, hurtful words are exchanged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16785085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_raes/pseuds/moon_raes
Summary: You and Connor get back from a mission gone wrong where you just so happened to run into your ex and when Connor tries to express his concerns it doesn't go very well.





	Throwing Punches

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble request from my tumblr!

“You shouldn’t have gone alone.” Conner stood over you, repeating himself for the umpteenth time since the two of you had returned from the mission in Slatewell City. To say that it had been a disaster would be an understatement.

It had turned into an _utter catastrophe._

You sat on the gurney in the medical bay, wrapping up the last of your wounded hand as you kept your head low so not to see Conner’s gaze of disappointment. Although you could still feel it burning through your skull. “What did you expect me to do? _Wait_?”

“Yes! If not for me then for backup!” Conner exclaimed before he let out a sigh and pushed his hair back out of his face. “He could have killed you.”

You glanced up at him before returning to your hand and shaking your head. “He wouldn’t kill me.”

Conner scoffed. “Of course he would.”

“Cameron’s not like that, Conner, and you know it!” You retorted. “He’s not his father!”

“You don’t know that.” Conner grumbled. “I’ve seen it before.”

You sighed and stood up to face him. “Are you sure you’re upset about me going off on my own or are you more pissed off about the fact that Cameron was involved?”

“Well it doesn’t help that your ex has been showing up on all of our missions for the last three weeks.” He face was beginning to turn red in frustration. “And it doesn’t help that you go soft whenever he’s around.”

“I do not!” You exclaimed.

He pointed an accusing finger at you. “Yes you do! You pull your punches! You get sidetracked! You even banter with him!”

You clenched your fists in hopes of calming yourself down. “Okay first of all, I do not pull my punches! Second of all, the only way you could think something like that is if you’ve been watching me during our missions, which in that case, means you get sidetracked as well! So don’t stand here judging me for not doing my job fully when you’re just as guilty!”

“I don’t-“ Conner crossed his arms and turned away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Hah.” You scoffed. “You don’t think I’ve noticed? How defensive you get of me when we’re out? How suspicious you are of everyone? Is there something you need to tell me Conner?”

He licked his lips and took a step back. “No.”

You had him now, he was backing down from his argument, but you weren’t done yet. “Then why else would you be so _worried_ about Cameron?”

“Because he’s a weaselly jerk who’s just going to take advantage of you while you’re distracted.” Conner spat.

You narrowed your eyes on him. “I can take care of myself.”

“Clearly.” He motioned to your bandaged hand, an injury that you had gotten from Cameron.

“Ugh.” You rolled your eyes and began to walk around him. “I’m done with this conversation. Keep your possessive, jealous ass away from me Kent. No wonder M’gann broke up with you.”

Suddenly his arm shot out and he grabbed you by the wrist. Hard.

“ _What did you just say_?” He growled as he brought you up close.

Regardless of the pain, you didn’t back down. “You heard me.”

“You can’t stand here and judge me over something you know nothing about.” He seethed. “You have no idea what happened between us.”

It pained you to say it, but in that moment you were too angry to care. You wanted to hurt him. “You sure it had nothing to do with your anger issues?”

Conner’s eyes went wide and to your surprise, he released you.

You were expecting a rebuttal of rage, but his words were quiet.

“I thought you were the one person who would never judge me for that. For a topic that you knew was so sensitive to me.” His eyes were dark as he stared at the ground before turning on his heels. “But I guess I was wrong.”

He left the Bay without another word and all you could do was look after him. Guilt and regret building up inside you.


End file.
